On Feb. 22, 1983, applicant filed a U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 468,131, on a lighted drumstick. Subsequent to the filing of this application, applicant learned of the existence of U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,163 entitled "Illuminated Drumsticks" and, thus, abandoned his earlier application.
Because drumsticks are subjected to intense impact and vibration, the switch design, diode support and battery connection methods are all subjected to substantial stress. In the design shown in applicant's abandoned application, the switch tended to flicker on and off after extended use. Furthermore, occasionally the connection between batteries would break and the conductors at the diode occasionally shorted out.
There is, thus, a need for an improved, more durable illuminated drumstick.